


Welcome to Willow_Tree_Stories!

by Willow_Tree_Stories



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, This is my first story working on IPhone, This is where you make requests and see about what I write about!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Tree_Stories/pseuds/Willow_Tree_Stories
Summary: Where you make requests, read what I mainly write about, and if you just want someone to talk to, I also will answer questions!!
Comments: 4





	Welcome to Willow_Tree_Stories!

Hello! Welcome to the making of an amazing account! 

You can call me Willow!

This is where you will make requests, but to make requests, you must know what I write, so on to the fun stuff!!!!!

Types of stories: Fluff!! I'm good at fluff!, Lemons/Smut, I'm good at those too, for an innocent virgin 😭😅, Angest, and any imbetween!!

Relationships: I support most relationships, the ones I don't are ones where they don't love each other, but any kind of relationship you can think of, I will do it! I am a proud Bisexual girl so I support all LGBTQ+ and of corse straight relationships, you love who you love🏳️🌈❤️

Ships/ Things I will write about!:MARVEL!! Any ship, I am open to all! I mainly support the more gay ships like Ironfrost, Stony, Stucky etc but any other I will be completely fine with writing! MALEC!! If you don't know, this is Magnus x Alec, they are adorable together, I will also write any other Shadowhunter story too! HARRY POTTER!! I will write Harry Potter stories, I support any and all ships you can come up with!! Well, all but Harry x Voldemort, believe me, I hate this pairing, so if you come to my works looking for that, I will have to say I'm not doing that!

Side note, Please know that I will be here to listen to you, it you just want to chat my gmail is: yellowmagicvoodoo@gmail.com

Please know that I am here to listen, I am writing this and a old IPhone😭 So be warned if my spellings bad, or if updates are slow, but know I will try updating as soon as possible!

I am so excited to meet you all and to hear what you want me to write about!! 

Thank you for staying and reading till the end!! I shall hopefully hear from you soon!! Bai!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first intro to what I do, just comment requests, questions and any other thing, I will answer questions about a specific story in that stories comment section!


End file.
